1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to security systems for vehicles and will later expand to homes. A user of the remote watch will not only be able to keep track of the time but also will be able to arm/lock, disarm/unlock and remotely start their vehicle by pushing specific buttons on the watch. It is common for people to lose or misplace their keys along with the keyless remote that is attached to the keys. Since the watch is placed on the users wrist, the user never has to worry about damage due to dropping it on a hard surface, in liquids (ex. water), or even losing their keyless remote as you would by having a keyless remote attached to keys or a key chain.
2. Prior Art (Discussion and Criticism of the Relevant Prior Art)
Some of the latest inventions in the field of car security have been the 2-way transceivers.
They comprise of:
i. A display screen
ii. 4 buttons
iii. A small antennae
The 2-way transceiver remote confirms that your vehicle has received signals and alerts the user to system triggers and theft attempts. This remote can display 20 different icons including transmit, receive, remote start, arm/disarm, hood, trunk, door ajar, and extra sensors. The Auto Security Compustar is a semi-small remote start keyless entry that displays a car on the screen and shows the part of the car that is being tampered with.
These particular devices look like toys. They both still hold true to the traditional keyless entry remotes that can be attached to a key chain and possibly damaged by those people who toss their keys around and lost by those who are careless. It is also not waterproof as our invention can be and will not have the style along with convenience, as our invention will.